Collection
by Ueste
Summary: A series of WataDou oneshots. Up now: Chapter three, Silent: Yuuko's plea.
1. Tree

This is where I'm going to post all of my DouWata one-shots, as it seems I am incapable of finishing a chapter fic. Ratings will vary between chapters, but will never exceed T. Most stories will be written on one-word themes I've selected at random, but any ideas or requests are welcome. Harsh reviews bring the sun up in the mornings!

'Este

Tree

**Rating**: K

**Summary:** Watanuki was lucky the twin's didn't know how to play Cowgirls and Indians

**Warnings:** boyxboy pairing, over use of italics, beware of sarcasm

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was

zzzz

Watanuki hung upside down from the cherry tree in the park. The rope wrapped around his ankles was starting to cut off circulation, and his cloak had fallen up side down around him, completely blocking his sight. He crossed his arms in annoyance and did his best to ignore his tormentors dancing around below.

"We caught Watanuki! We caught Watanuki!"

He was starting to _really_ regret giving those two souls.

"Oi."

And speaking of regrets . . .

"What kind of Space-Time Wizard gets stuck in a tree?" continued the monotone voice.

Watanuki wondered how long it would be before his cloak started smoking from the holes his red-hot glare was burning into it. "What," he countered with a hiss, "kind of _boyfriend_ is late to his _own birthday party_!!!"

"Sorry."

Watanuki considered pointing out (very politely, of course, as was ever his manner even when talking to _ungrateful bastards_), that it was extremely _rude_ to show up late to a party someone else planned _just for_ _you_, and not even attempt to offer an _excuse_; but he decided it might severally hurt his chances of being let down and so settled for snarling: "Just undo the rope already!"

"Hn." And Watanuki fell with a thump into a strong pair of captivating arms.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Watanuki struggled against both Doumeki's protective hold and the swaddling of his own cloak (_why_ did he have to inherit Yuuko's love of fancy clothes along with everything else?).

It was a full ten minutes before he was allowed to sit down with a smirking Doumeki and enjoy the birthday cake.

And it was almost an hour later before the two of them walked right into the twin's other trap. But Watanuki, sitting comfortably on his boyfriend's lap and watching the sunset through the narrow opening at the top of the hole, decided he didn't mind this one so much.

Edited 12-23-07 to fix the spelling of 'below.'


	2. Snow

AN: My first drabble, in honor of the first snow of the year.

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

It was snowing. In the light from the porch, Watanuki watched the white lace drift down. The world was peaceful with this first snow. The trees bowed their branches, white blossoming where there was once pink. It seemed as if no one else existed at that moment. No spirits, wish makers or granters. Just this endless blank landscape and falling white petals.

"It's beautiful." The voice whispered in his ear.

Watanuki didn't snap back at the intrusion. The silent snow muffled his temper.

"Yeah." He leaned against his friend and Doumeki wrapped warm arms around him. They watched the snowfall.


	3. Yuuko's Plea

Theme: Silence

Rating: K

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made me decide to keep working on this. And happy whatever holiday you do or don't celebrate!

* * *

Shizuka, do not be silent. 

He is slipping away, call after him!

For once in your life, Shizuka, take what you want, please!

He is slipping away.

Call him, Shizuka! Before he is gone.

Do not be silent, Shizuka.

He is blind but not deaf, speak to him!

He can't go with her, as much as he wants.

He will listen to you, Shizuka.

Do not be silent, tell him how you feel.

A name is not a rule, Shizuka. You deserve to have what you want, this once.

He wants it too, but he must hear you say it!

Do not be silent, Shizuka.


	4. Admit, Admire

Watanuki glared at the flower as if that would make it disappear. Doumeki watched and tried to hide his smile, waiting for Watanuki to admit that yes, there was actually a rose lying on his desk and yes, Doumeki had actually given it to him.

Watanuki finally stopped terrorizing the innocent flower and turned his glare on Doumeki. "What," he hissed "is this!"

Doumeki sighed inwardly, reminding himself that the day Watanuki admitted something would be . . . well, it wasn't likely to happen. "A rose," he answered blankly.

"I know that you idiot! What I want to know is why there is a _rose_ lying on _my desk_!"

"I gave it to you, fool."

Watanuki's expression changed, became inscrutable. Had he really managed to deny the fact that the rose was for him, even to himself? His voice turned menacing, "No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No, you most certainly didn't. Of course you didn't. And I am _not_ having this conversation with you." And he turned on his heal and walked out of the room.

* * *

Watanuki let out a scream as he turned yet another corner to find a rose lying in the middle of the hallway. This was _not_ happening. Why was there a stupid rose everywhere he went?! In his locker, in his backpack when he went to find his homework, in his coat pocket that he stuck his hand in to keep it from shaking with rage at being stalked by _flowers_, on his desk in every class . . . The entire school was starting to whisper over who his secret admirer might be. Little did his classmates know that it _wasn't_ an admirer, that the roses probably had poison on their thorns (despite the fact that the thorns had been neatly clipped off of every damnable flower) and chlorine in their sent (So what if they all smelled heavenly? It didn't mean anything.)

Watanuki perked up immediately as Himawari-chan came down the hallway towards him. "Himawari-channnn! Good morning!!!!" He called.

She smiled at him. "Good morning Watanuki-kun. Here." And she handed him a rose.

Watanuki was in Heaven on Earth. Himawari-chan had given him a rose! A _red_ rose! A beautiful, red rose, given to him by the most beautiful girl on the planet . . .

Himawari laughed as Watanuki danced around her in bliss. "Doumeki-kun asked me to give that to you."

Watanuki's wings fell off and he came crashing down to land on a very hard pile of pointy rocks.

* * *

Watanuki sneaked of his class as the last bell rang. He'd managed to avoid Doiumeki thus far, even though it meant he'd had to eat lunch on his own, away from beautiful Himawari-chan. (There had even been a rose contaminating his bento, darn it!)

Watanuki slipped into the throng of students leaving the school, grateful that any waiting flowers would be crushed underfoot before he reached them. Only a few more feet, and he would be off campus, free from this horrific day . . .

"Oi." A heavy hand landed on his solder, halting his movements. Watanuki wasn't sure whether to yell or scream as he was spun around to face Doumeki.

"We need to talk"

Oh no. No no no no no, he was _not_ going somewhere to talk with Doumeki alone. The evil archer was probably going to feed him to a rose bush or something. Watanuki was just going to turn calmly around and walk to work, as usual.

So how did he end up being dragged to the old Cherry Tree on the far end of campus?

"Watanuki –"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Did you fall and hit your head or something? Not that it would make a difference, you probably just cracked the floor with that hard head of yours, but you don't realize what you're saying! Now just leave me alone until you've regained what little sense you – "

"Watanuki!!!" Doumeki's voice broke in painfully to Watanuki's tirade. "Listen to me," he spoke softly but quickly, knowing that if he was interrupted again he'd loose what little courage he had left. "I know you don't like me, and I'm . . . I can live with that. But if you can't have feelings for me, at least admit that I have feelings for you!" Doumeki hesitantly reached up and brushed a hand along Watanuki's cheek. "I love you."

Watanuki stared at him for a moment and then bent down to rummage through his bag, muttering to himself. "I know that they're here somewhere . . .Aha!" Watanuki pulled a pill bottle out of an obscure pocket. "The school nurse gave these to me last time I was attacked by spirits. I want you to take a couple and then stay home and rest tomorrow, okay?"

Doumeki peered at the label on the bottle. _Anti-Hallucinogenic._ He stared at Watanuki, and then turned and ran before tears could come to his eyes.

_The day that Watanuki admitted something would be the day that his world came to an end.

* * *

_

**AN**: Well, this originally started out as a light Valentine's Day fic in which Doumeki finally hassled Watanuki into admitting that he loved him, and they both lived happily ever after. Sorry about that.

I'm not terribley happy with this fic. I think it moves to fast. If someone could critic it for me, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
